What is precious is invisible to the eye
by xmitsuke
Summary: Set after the semifinals: Fuji is upset, not just about his defeat but also has his mind on other things...such as the stoic captain of Seigaku. Oneshot, the Perfect Pair. Rated T for a reason. Possible Sequel.


_A/N:_

Hi guys! My attempt at a Tezuka x Fuji oneshot! :) Rate it, thank you!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Konomi sensei and respective owners.

* * *

Practice went back to normal after the semi-finals. All the regulars of Seigaku were aware that they had to train for finals. They are going up against the famous Rikkaidai in the finals just two weeks away. Even though they had defeated them in the Kanto Tournament, however, as their captain had put it, _Yudan sezu ni ikou._ They resumed training almost immediately.

Just that one regular was not in the mood.

Fuji was mad. Really really mad. In fact, his sharp blue eyes were shooting laser beams across the court at some poor first year, burning everything else in its path.

Fuji was beyond frustrated with himself, what had gotten into him? He was a tensai, and what kind of tensai was he if he lost so miserably to a stupid bible. The other Seigaku members steered clear of him as Fuji grieved alone with his head in his hands. Fuji was disappointed and depressed. He looked up and saw Momo playing against Echizen in Court 1, the Golden Pair playing against each other in Court 3 and Inui talking to Tezuka while Kaidoh kicked some second year's ass in Court 4. Not wanting to get in the way of practice; he retreated silently to the locker room. Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief as the ominous aura disappeared into the locker room instead. They heard the sound of a locker door slamming, and everyone hesitated for a moment before continuing their games. They know that Fuji was disappointed with himself, and if the regulars went in to console him would have just made everything worse than it already is.

Tezuka found himself glancing worriedly in the direction of the slam. Inui was still talking to him about potential match ups for the finals but he found himself not caring much anymore. He raised his left hand slightly, a gesture for Inui to shut up and have a match with the hissing Kaidou.

Sensing the door opening, Fuji shuffled slightly so that he was covered by the row of lockers. Footsteps were getting nearer and Fuji decided that he didn't need this. Not now, he just wanted to be alone.

"Inui, if it's you, I'm not in the mood for any of your juices now." Fuji sighed, hoping that the data collector would take the hint and leave.

'…' The intruder kept silent. Fuji turned around, annoyed, and saw Tezuka with his deadpan face.

"Hello buchou. What do you want?" Fuji was somewhat infuriated that the captain was ignoring him, but he still managed to put on his usual smile and shut his eyes. When Tezuka did not reply him, Fuji got even more annoyed. "Look, if you're here to talk about my performance during semi-finals, just say it." The stoic individual continues staring at him in silence.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. Where can he start? The serious and emotionless buchou was a growing mess in Fuji's little world. Fuji didn't know when his infatuation with the tennis captain had started – Perhaps in the second year, when they were in the same class together. The tensai and the buchou had forged an unlikely friendship. In hindsight, they were much alike; both of them keep on a mask at all times to hide their true emotions. The tensai was always smiling playfully; while the buchou was always grim and solemn. They would often hang out after tennis practices or after school, and both of them seemed to have enjoyed these times. Tezuka almost smiled during one of their outings, where Fuji managed to prank everyone in the restaurant, even though the former had put on his best pokerface and reprimanded Fuji. Tezuka encouraged Fuji during his competitions, helped him during tennis practice to improve even further, although the tensai never played seriously. Tekuza even developed a slight fondness for cactus after the year they spent together as best friends. They were so happy in the second year, then- What had gone wrong along the way? Responsibilities and more responsibilities. In their third year, Tezuka was made captain and president of student council, with no time left for Fuji at all. It was getting on Fuji's nerves how the buchou had rejected all of his invitations to hangout after school or practice (claiming that he has work or duties to attend to), until the invitations had ceased sometime during February. Nevertheless, it did not lessen any of the feelings Fuji harbored towards the captain. In the middle of the second year, their friendship somehow mattered a lot more to Fuji. It was like a developing crush that had fully blossomed, only to be shot down as soon as Tezuka had told he that he was straight, when Fuji had jokingly asked him. Fuji was sick and tired of waiting – but what could he do? The stupid block of wood would probably just casually dismiss all his advances and annoy the hell of the tensai. Not like Tezuka will ever be interested in me anyway, Fuji thought sadly, his smile dropping by quarter of an inch.

"You had a disappointing match today, Fuji-kun. At least we made it into the finals, so stop brooding." The cold voice rang out. Fuji bit his lip in anger – since when did Tezuka speak to him in such formal tones. Weren't they supposed to be friends? What are friends for anyway? He decided that on the spot if Tezuka was going to be this selfish and uncaring bastard, he wasn't going to care either.

"Is that the only thing you're going to say?" Fuji tried hard not to sound as disappointed as he spoke politely to avoid agitation. Tezuka made no response whatsoever. "Fine. Sorry buchou, I lost focus. I wouldn't do it again. I'm very sorry."

Fuji stormed out of the locker room. Tezuka was rather confused (but didn't let it show, of course) and went of the room ten minutes later, after collecting the important documents needed for registration from his own locker.

On the courts, Fuji was mercilessly kicking everyone's ass. His sky blue eyes had opened and the smile had been wiped off his face. Over in a corner on the left, a pile of defeated regulars and non-regulars had collapsed into heap. None of them were a match for the tensai, of course. Tezuka decided that he wasn't going to let half his team be crippled because of Fuji's hussy little fit. He picked up his tennis racket and walked over to the court where Fuji was annihilating Eiji.

"Let's have a match." The captain spoke. Eiji moved out of the way as Tezuka claimed his spot on the courts. Fuji's was blazing as he rose up to serve the ball. In seconds, the yellow ball was whizzing around the courts. Members of the tennis club all paused their matches to watch this legendary game between Seigaku's No.1 and No.2.

The match was over really fast, with both players playing with their might as they pulled off all their spectacular moves, including Fuji's four counters and Tezuka's ultimate zone amongst others.

The results were not a surprise; Tezuka won 6-0. Fuji's smile looked force as he shook Tezuka's hand over the net. "Nice game." He murmured and shields his dejected face from the captain. Tezuka's brows furred as he noticed the strain in Fuji's voice – He had hoped that a tennis match would have taken Fuji's attention off his loss at the semi-finals, but apparently he made it even worse by adding another defeat on top of it. Not that he would have given in to the tensai, but the nagging feeling in his mind that he had just put down one of his closest friends.

Ah. He remembered. Fuji was supposed to be his friend, wasn't it? What had happened after the previous year? Tezuka had quite enjoyed Fuji's company as a friend. _You don't want to be just friends._ A passing thought nearly made Tezuka jump. _I can't be like this anymore. He probably hates me ever since I couldn't find time to hang out with him anymore. _He brushed it off quickly and decided guiltily that no matter what, he is going to cheer Fuji up. Even though he can be as dense as a block of wood sometimes, Fuji's disappointment and anger was obvious. It was radiating in waves as the lithe body of the tensai retreated to the locker room again.

"Carry on practicing. Or run 50 laps tomorrow." Tezuka told the rest of the regulars in a firm voice. Everyone hurriedly resumed their businesses on the courts. "Inui, I want the latest statistics on Rikkaidai by tomorrow." Inui nodded and went back to his match with Momoshiro.

Tezuka then walked into the locker room. "Fuji? Are you alright?" He spoke uncertainly. No, he was the captain and the buchou of Seigaku will not sound like a mother hen. "Fuji. Get back to the courts now or-"

"Or what? OR 20 LAPS? OR 200 LAPS? I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Fuji yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. The buchou's eyes widened – Fuji never had an outburst like this before. In his perfect mind, there was no memory of the tensai ever losing control like that, not even when his beloved cactus died. This Fuji before him was shrieking at him, when he hadn't even done anything wrong. Well, he assumes that it was not him that was the Fuji. That darn Shirashi! Tezuka frowned, but technically it was also the tensai's fault. He suspected the tensai never really played seriously, not even in the semi-finals.

"I don't…want to care." Fuji's voice softened. He bit his lip nervously and looked down. He looked so miserably that Tezuka can't bring himself to reprimand the poor tensai anymore. Taking a deep breath, Tezuka did something he never considered doing in the school (with a reputation and all), he wrapped his arms around Fuji and whispered:

"It's alright."

Fuji felt the warmth of the buchou surrounding him; he tensed up for a moment, before melting into Tezuka's soft hug. The affection from the buchou was something unexpected, and foreign to the tensai. Despite knowing the buchou for 3 years, the former had never done anything like this, even when he discovered the tensai sobbing into his blankets after his cactus had died. Apparently it did not survive a fall from the window. Tezuka was really awkward by not doing anything then, and it somehow slowly tore the duo apart. Fuji never knew that Tezuka could actually comfort people, the sheer thought of it could make him laugh out loud; but there he was, all wrapped in Tezuka's arms without a care in the world.

Tezuka had no idea what came into him, all he knew was that Fuji was right there in his arms. His heart began thumping louder and he prayed that the tensai wouldn't hear it. Fuji smiled to himself, realizing how flustered the buchou actually was. Unintentionally he had tipped his head up, his cerulean blue eyes fluttering open and glancing at Tezuka, who suddenly became very very red as he realized how closed they were.

Smirking to himself, Fuji decided – why not now? He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Tezuka's lips. The effect was immediate; Tezuka's blush deepened and spread over his entire face.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Tezuka tried to sound stern but it just came out as a feeble croak. Hearing this, Fuji grinned. (And Tezuka nearly pissed his pants – alone in the locker room with a sadistic and cackling Fuji is at the top of the list of places he wouldn't want to be.) Tezuka realized that his arms were still around the tensai, and thus quickly released them.

"Fuji-" Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, and immediately got attacked by the tensai. Fuji pressed his lips against the tense buchou, inhaling the minty scent of the latter before brushing his tongue against Tezuka's bottom lip and gently nibbling on it. The latter jumped slightly and pulled apart. In front of him, Fuji smiled genuinely, making his already beautiful cerulean blue eyes, even more beautiful, Tezuka had thought. Not even thinking of what he was even doing, Tezuka grabbed the back of Fuji's neck and angled his face, before dipping down and meeting his lips in another kiss. It felt different this time round. They were much more intense and passionate, as though the first two times was just a trial and error kind of thing. Fuji's lips part in a silent moan – he could already feel his bottom lip swelling, but god this is really fucking awesome. He felt like he was in heaven, elated and overwhelmed by what he was doing right now. Tezuka used his tongue to probe into the tensai's wet cavern, sucking and licking. Fuji's moans of approval spur Tezuka on even more. Their tongues danced around each other, one dominating and the other playful and submissive. Kissing Fuji felt really good, not like he had kissed many people in his life though, thought Tezuka. He didn't want to stop just yet. It felt so natural, like they had actually been together like this for years instead of just a few minutes.

It was so perfect; they are really perfect for each other, Tezuka thought, as he savoured the taste of Fuji on his lips. His hands travelled to Fuji's lower back and up his shirt, feeling the small and lithe but toned figure underneath his Seigaku jersey. His hands roamed around the small of his back, caressing the tensai lightly while his kisses got even more heated and intense. The need for oxygen kicked in as he momentarily forgot how to breathe – he reluctantly let go of Fuji.

Fuji smiled happily at his buchou. It was a real, genuine smile, not like the false mask that he puts on all the time. Tezuka felt really happy and warm –how long has it been ever since Fuji smiled like this for him?

"Shuusuke," Tezuka cleared his throat and looked at the grinning tensai, "I had always been in love with you. Will you date me?" Tezuka already knew the answer before Fuji nodded happily; he just wanted to ask formally before Fuji regrets anything.

The precious angel before him gazed at him with wide pleading cerulean eyes, almost begging to be kissed again. Tezuka granted his wish, his hands becoming bolder and bolder as he removed Fuji's jersey, fingers run up and down Fuji's back. Fuji's small grunts and moans of Tezuka's name were turning him on like nothing else. A small bulge had formed in front of his tennis shorts, making it almost painfully constricting (He couldn't wait to take it off). He stared appreciatively at Fuji's enticing torso, so pale and illuminating like no other. Tezuka proceeded to suck and placed butterfly kisses on Fuji's porcelain-like neck, leaving marks to claim his rightful possession. The hickeys trailed down to Fuji's chest, as Tezuka focus his attention on his left nipple.

"Mmm, Kunimitsu…t-that is fucking amazing" Fuji panted. Ignoring his expletives, Tezuka looked up to smile at him.

Fuji groaned, "Fuck, Mitsu, d-don't stop."

"A little impatient, aren't you?" Tezuka replied almost teasingly. Fuji replied with a groan and pressed the taller man's head down, ruffling Tezuka's hair in the process. Tezuka smiled a little before leaning once again and-

"Ore-sama has kindly graced you with my presence. Now, Tezuka Kunimitsu, my team and I have gladly-"An obnoxiously young man slammed the door open, stopping in the middle of his sentence to gape at the buchou and (half-naked) tensai. His eyes darted from the trail of bruises on the tensai's neck to the tightness in Tezuka's tennis shorts. Atobe raised an eyebrow in shock and looked appalled. Tezuka groaned sliently while Fuji glared at the rich bastard who insolently disturbed their make-out session.

"Tezuka! Atobe-san is here with his team for the training session we arranged last week!" "Nya~! Fujiko! Hyotei is here, let's have a match!" The voices of the Golden Pair rang out and before anyone could so anything, both of them crashed into the locker room.

Tezuka almost groaned aloud this time – the last thing he wanted was for more people to interfere. Especially Eiji, he can never keep a secret and if he saw this, the entire school (or maybe the entire Tokyo) will have gotten wind of it by the next morning. On the other hand, his friend –_ no, his boyfriend, _was openly glaring at the three intruders, nevermind that he was still half naked and half aroused. Fuji Shuusuke was one scary sadist, and you would never want to be at the receiving end of his wrath.

The Hyotei captain seemed to have dismissed Fuji's fury however, and spoke aloud: "Ore-sama seemed to have disturbed the two of you in your…_activities. _Ore-sama wouldn't apologise, of course, and anyway the locker room is a bad choice to do _it._ You shouldn't do this in such a plebian setting; if you wish so, Tezuka and Fuji, you may borrow one of ore-sama's mansion." Tezuka wanted nothing more but to wipe that stupid smirk off Atobe's face – no surprise that the entire Hyotei is going to hear about the "Escapades of the Seigaku Captain and Residential Genius."

"Atobe-san, you may want to leave. Right now." Fuji said, annoyance radiating off him. He leaned into Atobe's ear and added in a whisper: "_Before I kill you, that is." _

Atobe tried not to shudder and said in his most pompous tone: "Of course, we do still have training to do. Be grateful that ore-same has ever so kindly allowed joint practice for the day." Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously, "Now ore-sama shall be off to supervise them. Ciao." He dashed off as fast as lightning.

Now the air in the locker room being incredibly awkward, as the four Seigaku regulars stared at each other.

"Uh…buchou? Since we uh have fulfilled our purpose in informing you that Hyotei is here, we'll be going." Oishi smiled weakly as he forcibly dragging Eiji away, who was firing questions at his best friend – _Fujiko! Why are you naked? Did buchou punish you? Tell me, nya!_ Oishi paused for a moment, as though he forgot something, then he added: "Buchou, please remember to use protection." Then he scooted off with Eiji in tow.

"RUN 2000 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS NOW. AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY DOUBLES FOR A WEEK." Tezuka barked towards the two retreating figures, feeling a blush rising up his cheeks.

"Ah…so the Great Almighty tennis captain of Seigaku is _blushing? _I wonder what happened to your precious reputation that you have to uphold?" Fuji smiled cheekily at the taller man; all of his anger seemed to have evaporated after catching Tezuka in such a flustered –_ and cute!_ manner.

Tezuka snuggled against the tensai, running his hands through the silk-like sultry brown hair.

"Nothing is ever more precious to me than you." He whispered in the tensai's ears.

Fuji's eyes widened, then he beamed: "Saaa, shall we resume our _activities _then?"

* * *

How's that for a TezukaxFuji oneshot?

Reviews please! (I love reviews hahaha they brighten up my day.)

Thanks for reading!

-TC-


End file.
